


[與神同行][江林秀鴻]不要讓過去浪費新的眼淚

by lahorrorday



Category: Along With the Gods: The Last 49 Days (2018), 신과함께 | Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017), 후궁: 제왕의 첩
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahorrorday/pseuds/lahorrorday





	[與神同行][江林秀鴻]不要讓過去浪費新的眼淚

#《與神同行》電影與《後宮：色慾天下》電影的Crossover。

#江林x金秀鴻、密言（江林）x聖源大君（前世）。

#歷史設定不要在意，因為看起來與神同行是設定是高麗時期跟女真族打仗、後宮是已經開始朝鮮時期比較偏向唐化，大致用高麗時期設定。

#大致設定與墨暟的《千年今生》相同，已獲得授權同意。

 

 

 

 

「你為什麼突然改變心意了？」

 

「什麼？」比起在人間及地獄兩方行走的陰間使者，他這個實習辯護律師待在各大閻羅殿的時間更長，自詡跟閻羅比較熟，但閻羅大王有時突然很跳Tone，節奏快得讓他跟不上，導致他對於現在這個話題實在銜接不上啊。

 

「誰都看得出來江林和你之間不一樣。」

 

「有嗎？我怎麼不覺得？」

 

「之前不是這樣，你在躲什麼。江林？他做了什麼？」

 

「誤會啊誤會，我和江林？不管你聽到什麼全都是誤會啊，閻羅大人。」他最會的睜眼說瞎話在閻羅這裡似乎不怎麼管用。

 

「金秀鴻，你沒經過謊言地獄不代表你不會去，即使你現在是陰間辯護律師，依照陰間法可以將你送審。」

 

金秀鴻故作意味深長地低聲『哎唷』，隨後笑道：「閻羅大人是意圖徇私啊，私人的事情用公法來辦未免太小題大作，更何況江林使者與我並沒有任何私交，不會以莫須有的事情來影響工作上的表現，這樣您可滿意？」聲音爽朗的毫無讓人懷疑話語的真實性，但閻羅可是在陰間裡待了千年的人，看過無數撒謊或真誠的人，自然可以分辨金秀鴻的一舉一動。

 

「……沒有私交嗎？」那些讓其他閻羅打賭何時會在一起的約會、讓判官們表示要閃瞎眼的眼神和小動作又該怎麼解釋？

 

「沒有。」

 

閻羅大王沉吟一會兒，看著睜大雙眼似是毫無秘密的金秀鴻，最後低聲猜測：「……難不成，你已恢復千年前的記憶？」

 

聲音不高不低正好讓唯一在場的主角聽見，他靈活雙眸一轉，推算道：「千年前？那恐怕是我的前世了吧？閻羅大人難道有遇過恢復前世記憶的人嗎？」

 

「也不是沒有例外……」解冤脈和李德春便是，當初明明已經讓他們遺忘，沒想到成造神自作主張讓他們有了恢復記憶的契機。

 

金秀鴻爽朗笑道：「雖然您想要關心您下屬的私生活，但閻羅大人，捕風捉影可就太過分啦，下次還是查證後再問吧，既然案子已經結束了，那我就先告退啦，還有檔案要整理呢。」那人踏著輕快的腳步離去，閻羅看著他的背影突然有種熟悉感，那不是金秀鴻慣有的步伐，那是種身上壓著許多責任與一個社稷，卻不得不故作他很適任的逞強模樣，每一步踏出都是深思熟慮後，那屬於他生前曾經侍奉過的王──聖源大君。

 

看來金秀鴻已經恢復屬於聖源大君的記憶，閻羅不得不為了往後可能引起的風波感到頭痛，他那個前世大兒子現職任性到不行的下屬，要是一直得不到他想要的人或東西，脾氣可是會壞到連上司都不放過啊。

 

 

 

「使者他……他還好嗎？」德春雙手手指交叉，沒多久又糾結地分開，這個問題在她看到江林使者魂不守舍及脾氣更不好的時候就很想問了。

 

「嗯？我？我還好啊！」在場唯一一個使者正在逗弄著只到他胸膛高度的德春頭頂，隨手比人間之前流行的YA或是各種模擬小動物的耳朵，玩得不亦樂乎。

 

「不是，我說江林使者大人。」德春微微咬著下唇，瞪視著又不正經回答的日值使者。

 

「欸西——德春啊，隊長他會沒事的，不就是被甩嗎？」唉呀德春肉嘟嘟生氣的臉頰也好好玩，解怨脈手指戳了戳鼓起的臉頰，漫不經心的道：「哭個幾回後再去喝喝湯，一切就過去了。」頓了一會兒又突然想起照隊長那種死個性說不定是千年來第一次追求呢，「啊不對⋯這搞不好是千年來第一次失戀呢，說不定真的會傷心很久⋯⋯還是先喝湯？」

 

「你在說誰失戀？」

 

「當然是我們隊長……啊——隊長！」解怨脈轉頭看向背後聲音來源，差點嚇得眼珠子都掉出來，嘴巴忙不迭停道：「我們隊長英明神武怎麼可能會被甩、啊不是失戀，哈哈哈哈怎麼可能啊這是誰亂傳的——」

 

「啊！使者大人！」德春有著說壞話被人抓到的心虛感，雙眼微微瞪大後趕緊低頭行禮。

 

江林面無表情掃了掃日值與月值的表情，後者心虛的低下頭，日值使者則帶著沒心沒肺的笑容試圖打哈哈，單手扶著德春的肩膀將人往自己靠近一些，「隊長，我突然想起來了！我上次那個文書工作還沒做完呢，我讓德春教教我吧，就這樣！」邊說邊拉著德春慢慢往後退，但這明顯是瞎胡扯的話根本瞞不過千年來早將自己弟弟扭曲奇怪的個性摸得透徹的江林。

 

江林無情宣告：「德春可以去幫你，但你得來跟我談談。」掌下的德春聽命離開，剩這對前世有生死冤仇的兄弟對望，江林以為他會看到解怨脈苦哈哈的誇張表情，但沒想到德春離開後瞬間沈澱下來的臉龐，與白狼幾乎重疊的洞察模樣，讓他確信解怨脈已恢復前世的記憶。

 

「隊長，有何吩咐嗎？」

 

「現在，大家都在傳我失戀了？」

 

「這個嘛——」解怨脈仔細打量江林的臉後確認這是很認真的問法，才回答：「你和金秀鴻太明顯了，大家都在等你們的好消息。」就像白狼在寬闊的雪地被壓抑的嗓音，解怨脈在認真時有著本人都沒發覺的低沉嗓音，和平時活潑刻意的輕快嗓音不太相同。

 

「那為什麼金秀鴻那小子突然跑了？」

 

「跑了就跑了唄，大不了再去把他抓回來？」江林說的是金秀鴻在他們這組當實習辯護律師當得好好的，卻因為不明原因的矛盾產生後申請調轉到其他組去，解怨脈覺得應該要讓江林去問問閻羅大王吧？已經有很多組都在暗地抱怨他們受到閻羅大王太多的喜愛，尤其是江林，幾乎都是有求必應。

 

江林低頭沉思後搖頭，「再沒搞清楚原因前恐怕他不會自願。」

 

喔，所以還要人家自願回來啊。就你這難搞的個性金秀鴻會跟你搞曖昧我也是挺意外的。解怨脈只敢在心底默默吐槽自己的上司，江林計較起來可是會毀天滅地，當他往一個角落死命要鑽出生路時，最好就在旁邊看著他什麼時候會醒悟，而不要嘗試做那個拉住他的人。

 

「難道你覺得我或德春會知道你們鬧矛盾的原因？」

 

江林挑著眉頭，一副『你這麼八卦的人怎麼會不知道』模樣回盯解怨脈。

 

「隊長，我這是尊重你啊，你的事情我不會過多打聽的。」他可不想知道他前世養兄的感情八卦，雖然他對金秀鴻怎麼征服江林這冷硬心腸很感興趣，但現在兩人都要告吹了他第一時間當然是先能閃多遠就多遠，絕不要掃到低氣壓的江林使者。

 

「不然，隊長想過在金秀鴻變得疏離的那幾天，你們有發生什麼嗎？」

 

「沒有，什麼都沒有。」

 

解怨脈絕對不想知道為何隊長的語氣那麼的欲求不滿。

 

「我們英明神武的隊長都不知道了，我怎麼可能知道呢？」

 

「你不是常常和金秀鴻一起抱怨我？他沒跟你抱怨過我什麼事情嗎？」

 

有！他說你是個大木頭！不、不對，金秀鴻這個叛徒！怎麼讓隊長知道我們一起抱怨的事情！

 

解怨脈的表情一下就歪了，結巴地回應：「啊、啊不是、就是說說要怎麼跟你比較好相處啊隊長，他真沒說過你的壞話！」

 

江林遮掩似地乾咳幾聲，畫蛇添足般回答：「是嗎？」

 

完了，他們隊長陷得還真是深啊。

 

解怨脈難得輕輕嘆氣，對他千年來唯一遵從的隊長可憐道：「我在那組有認識的，我幫你打聽看看金秀鴻有沒有透露什麼吧。」

 

 

 

 

「你明明在江林使者那組待得好好的，為什麼要來我們這裡啊？」月值使者抬頭問他，卻不是德春一臉好奇寶寶的可愛模樣，他新加入的陰差組可說是走銳利不近人情風，連不幸遇到轉化為惡鬼、怨鬼的冤死鬼時都好玩似地讓他先上，說要看看這個前軍人的能耐，然後在他丟臉的被打得哀哀叫後才好心的讓日值使者上前救他，但隊長——可就從頭到尾以看廢物的眼神盯著毫無武力值的金秀鴻。

 

「多看看其他組別有助於我找到適合的辯論風格。」金秀鴻漫不在意地回答，絲毫不理會話語中的明顯惡意。

 

「所以你就挑中我們？沒想到我們一點優待都不給吧？」

 

「是大王選的，我也沒要你們優待我什麼。」

 

「閻羅大王處處都幫你們，幹嘛特意到我們這裡自討苦吃？」

 

「有嗎？你是說那老傢伙？要是幫我幹嘛把我丟到這裡？」離開江林那組後才發現原來其他陰差都覺得閻羅大王給江林那組太多太多的優待和特別照顧，雖然在一些細節上才足以體現，但千年來相處的陰差們總會找到那些許的差別。

 

「所以我問你啊，該不會是派你來整我們吧？」

 

「那還真是高看我了，你們有被我整到嗎？」

 

「啊——那的確是，真不知道派你這種廢物來我們組可以整到我們什麼？該不會是回收魂魄的進度？那的確是大大的影響啊。」隊長指著冤死鬼逃離的方向，日值使者已經追上了，但還是不滿金秀鴻讓他逃脫，絲毫不想金秀鴻根本不是走武力路線。

 

「如果那是我的職責我會好好道歉的，但武力不是我負責的部份啊。」他在江林那組總是在江林和解怨脈的背後和德春站在一起，負責照顧閱讀死者生前業障的德春，也給賣力追捕的隊長與日值喊聲加油。

 

「聽著，在我們這組，不管是誰都得負責武力，連我們弱小的月值都能夠一拳打倒你呢，真不覺得丟臉嗎？」

 

「欸矣——這麼說來還真有點啊，不過你們可不能仗著死了幾百年練出來的武力就欺負才死幾年的新鬼啊，很、不、光、彩。」

 

「如果你的辯護能力能夠像你的嘴砲能力一樣，我想我們就不會輸掉上一場的辯護吧？那個死者明明能夠順利通過背叛地獄，你卻以『搶走兄弟的女人便是背叛和不義』這種理由而不肯替他辯護，他可是和那個女人兩情相悅啊。」閻羅在上知道他在這次後回去發飆了多久，明明剩下最後就可以把死者送入輪迴，卻因為金秀鴻的錯誤堅持而讓到手的成功飛了。

 

「事情的表面也許不像死者所說的，也不像我們單單從業鏡上看到的，如果這中間有什麼計畫或陰謀而被我們誤判或採信，那我們就會做出錯誤的辯詞，所以避免這種情況便是以最後事實為根基，以最簡單的途徑做判決。」

 

「這種想法你不該當辯護律師，而是當判官才對，那群無腦的判官就是這樣想的。」隊長冷笑，「難不成你以為當辯護律師都可以替完全清白及正義的人辯護嗎？你的想法這麼簡單輕鬆嗎？也不看看這世界多麼骯髒污穢，就算是正義的貴人身上都有著污點，啊對不起，我忘了你也是個貴人出身啊。」

 

「就是因為貴人出身的我都有污點，那些死者身上帶的罪不就是要好好接受處罰才能夠去轉世嗎？」

 

「呀——我可算是搞清楚你了啊金秀鴻，原來我們偉大的貴人是在意別人有沒有贖罪啊？」隊長雙手抱胸，藉著身高好好嘲諷金秀鴻，「身為一個陰間辯護律師，你才不用管死者有沒有犯罪、他是不是罪大惡極，只要竭盡全力辯護成功，把人送進輪迴那就是成功了。人間的律師不也是不問案主有沒有犯罪只問金錢嗎？我們要的就是把人送進輪迴的功德，我們只要那個！」

 

「隊長，抓回來了！」被五花大綁的冤死鬼被隨意丟在隊長和金秀鴻的腳前，打斷箭在弦上的緊繃氣氛。

 

「殺掉。」

 

「等等，要讓他接受審判才對。」

 

「金秀鴻，我是隊長還你是隊長？難不成你要藉由你跟閻羅的特殊關係告我一狀嗎？」隊長一腳踩住怨鬼的腳踝，狠狠踩了幾下，冤死鬼隨即哀號「像這種擾亂輪迴及審判的惡鬼，應該要全部消滅才行。」一劍落下，原本該接受審判的死者，因為化作惡鬼而從此在天道輪迴中消散。

 

金秀鴻縱然憤恨不平，對於自己無能為力卻是心知肚明。

 

 

 

_『殿下、殿下——_ _』_

_低吟粗喘、拔尖又啞然而止。_

_兩個男人的低吼與粗喘在濃厚夜色裡交織，伴隨沉悶拍打聲和細微粗雜磨礪聲，在一室昏黃的照明下在紙門上倒映著兩人互相交纏的身影。_

_門前侍僕垂著頭，鼻尖隱隱看出汗溼，他發著抖卻不是因為天候寒冷，而是因為命不久矣，知道主人祕密情事通常是心腹侍僕的特權，而裡頭這位、這位卻不是茶餘飯後可以拿來回想的閒雜人等。_

_舍廊裡的人顧不得外頭侍僕想法，肉體火熱交纏得連多些炭火取暖都嫌熱，兩個男人衣衫凌亂，正不知羞恥顛倒是非與道德，罔顧君臣倫理只為一餉貪歡。_

_這國家的君臣禮制都要在這崩壞，誰會曉得一國之君會躺在下屬的身下，即使刻意壓抑過的喘息在單薄的舍廊都顯得過於大聲，更別提幾乎全心意在等候主人呼喚的侍僕，他可以聽到平常總是刻意壓低聲音下令的主人發出更加低音嘶吼，而那位時不時還發出難耐高亢聲，卻要顧及自己顏面而刻意壓低，整場性事被權勢、道德壓抑得只能被主人放在櫃子深處，在那才能找到一個安放處。侍僕突然想到，當自己遞上那由王賜下的錦盒，不經意抬頭瞥到主人沉思的表情，是否主人那時候便接受這樣秘而不宣、永不見天日的情事。_

_侍僕又候了一會兒，主人才緩緩拉開紙門，對他粗聲道拿熱水來。欠身離開小碎步的快走，以往都是有其他侍僕候在旁邊隨時遞上，但這場情事之隱密，導致他得自己來，但他也不在意，能為自己的時間多拖點就拖點，也許主人不會留他過今晚了。_

_想歸想，他還是動作快速地回到舍郎前輕柔的熱水遞上，在主人拉開門期間將頭垂到幾乎貼著自己的領口，連視線都只定在眼前主人的手。_

_最後當裡面那位起身要離去時，天色已經微微泛白，侍僕跟著主人將那位送至停在府外一隅的輦。他站在主人身後，微微低垂著頭，主人站了一會兒才緩緩轉過身，那身挺直卻顯得蕭索的頂著天，即將宣告賜死他。_

_侍僕等了許久，才聽到主人說：「你很識趣……_ _他說，你不必死。」_

_他被拔除舌頭後成為侍僕裡最低等的賤民，平時在府邸裡做不接觸人的雜活，在那位來時，便守在舍廊外，為主人保守祕密。_

 

_「朕，不懂。」_

_「朕明明是天下的一國之君，卻連最想要的女人都得不到。」_

_「陛下想要什麼樣的女人？」_

_「朕昨晚寵幸她的侍女，想要看看是不是她身邊的人會像她一樣，但是，完全不一樣，不像是書中曾說的魚水之歡，所謂欲仙欲死的歡愉根本不存在。」_

_今日後宮異動乃前王后的侍女，密言的手緊緊捏著酒盞。_

_密言記得，他與王說過會助他體會歡愉，這般扭曲的君臣關係便是因為王與后的結合並不如王所想，連夜騎馬逃至他府邸的那夜後，密言才成為王的密言，替王保守他不見天日的祕密。_

_王也許未曾想過這中間有多少關於他忠誠下屬的私心，他藉著醇厚的酒勁和王的失意讓自己達成目的，將高麗最尊貴的王壓制在身下，在半允許下帶著王騁馳在欲仙欲死的巫山雲雨。_

_縱然王從不遺落他高傲的皇家風範，看著王成長的密言卻熟知任何關於王一舉一動表現出的情緒。_

_在那些夜裡，王不再只是王，只是渴求保護和滿足慾望的男子，祈求他眼前的男子可以給予他所要的。_

_密言在那時也只是個得到短暫與自己所愛相處時光的貪婪男子罷了。_

_在這些時刻，王有時會透露自己心中所愛之人，密言每次都得緊緊控制自己才不會嫉妒得暴怒，如現在般，王失落於寵幸的侍女不如他所想的那人味道，連衣角都夠不著——_ _也是，一個是命如草芥的輕賤侍女，一位是獲得大赦不殉葬的前王后，怎能相比？_

_他品嚐一口香醇美酒，想像自己像那晚一樣醉。_

_心情低落無法自己的王，來不及察覺眼前忠誠的將軍心情惡劣如被女真族滅掉兵營般，他只是沉浸在美酒帶給自己的解憂幻境，叨絮著在宮中困擾的事情。_

_一乾而盡的酒盞讓王不滿，他正要抬頭瞪向眼前男子，卻被一道陰影遮住了眼前所及。_

_男子低聲輕喊：「聖源……_ _」便踰越了君臣之禮。_

_高麗的王褪去偽裝，只剩下聖源。_

 

_女真族的進犯讓高麗元氣大傷，聖源在不得已的情況下派出大軍防禦，企圖把女真全部擋在北方，藉由那座長年雪白的聖山抵禦敵人侵犯。外患已經讓高麗動盪不安，讓人民憂心忡忡，飢餓與傷亡都化作奏報傳給在宮中的聖源，他除了莫可奈何，只能等待在高麗第一線上與女真交鋒的別武班傳來捷報。_

_外患已經讓聖源憂慮不已，他從未穩固的後宮卻偏偏挑在此時從腐爛的根基開始崩壞。由大妃掌控的權利讓聖源不滿，對於先帝死因詭異的懷疑終於在聽聞大妃私下談話後，始終得不到自己所想的愛以及被權利剝奪如傀儡生活的壓力終於讓他爆發，聖源痛苦的質問與他同生共死的母妃，比起給予他血脈的皇帝父親，他更加親近抱著年幼的他在奸人縱放的火場逃生，在身上留下大片傷痕致再也得不到皇帝喜愛的母親，年幼的他在母親寬大的懷裡只有燒到雙手和背部，卻讓他疼痛哀號許久，他想像不到那時明明母親比他傷勢更加嚴重，卻在養傷期間天天過來關心他，甚至親餵痛得不肯吃藥的孩子，那樣的心情他感恩在心，也記得自己對母親欠一條命。_

_但再怎麼感恩也無法忽略到母親殺掉皇兄，就為了讓她的兒子…_ _不，自己得到權勢及地位，所有的感激與厭惡都在長期累積的壓力下爆發，他對於皇兄的愧欠以及無法保護心愛之人的無力讓他無法忽視大妃的作惡，將那些毒害先皇及為首的母妃一併拉去斬了。_

_他是高麗的皇帝，理應要有這樣的權勢才對。_

_短暫安撫後宮之亂後，他想要到他心愛女人的身邊，他終於完成對她的承諾。而華妍—_ _皇兄的后—_ _他年少時一眼即愛上的女人，終於願意接受他，讓他進入她，讓他有機會成為擁有她的男人。_

_再睜眼，他發現自己成了冤死鬼，甚至還來不及作亂就被陰間使者扣押，直入不義地獄的審判。_

 

 

 

金秀鴻睜眼，慢慢消化在千年前就不屬於他的記憶。在陰間已經成為受傷了也只有痛、不需要睡眠的鬼魂，居然會因為爭相湧上的記憶而獲得如凡人般的睡眠。

 

這並非他在陰間第一次睡眠，他已經透過無數個夢境得到千年前完整記憶，偶爾的睡眠裡不過拾獲重複片段。

 

他不知道是不是在陰間待的越久，前世的記憶也會連本帶利的還給同樣的靈魂，但至少這並非常態，看看解怨脈和李德春他們兩個在陰間待了千年也是最近才開始恢復原本的記憶。

 

_「你可別跟隊長說啊，那場審判我們都已經看到了，而且，我最近開始恢復記憶了。」不再是透過別人說的記憶，而是真正在自己的腦海裡浮現那些似曾相識的畫面。_

 

解怨脈和李德春都開心於拿回自己的記憶，即便是痛苦充滿淚水，他們也能因為想起了一個小小的片段而相擁，金秀鴻則對於他非自願取回的記憶感到厭煩，就像他說的人世很痛苦，他的前世作為一個皇帝毫無尊嚴及自我結束一生，簡直比他身為金秀鴻還要無能。

 

更何況在記憶中痛苦的無法分辨情愛，一昧追求想像中的愛情的愚蠢皇帝，金秀鴻絕不想承認那是他，在眾多後宮娘娘中周旋，還和自己的將軍有肉體關係，最後還被心儀的女人殺掉什麼的……

金秀鴻想吐嘈自己為什麼要這麼笨，但也只有經歷過的自己知道這箇中滋味。

 

提到將軍，拾回記憶後重播最多次的，居然是皇帝與帝后結合那晚，因無法忍受眾人在旁圍觀、且毫無愛可言只為了傳宗接代的肉體關係，他離開皇帝的播種房，直奔與他從小一塊長大的將軍府借酒澆愁。

 

而沒想到那從小便對他疼愛有加的異姓兄長，居然用醉酒和他對於翻雲覆雨快感的嚮往，在那晚教導了他何謂男人的滋味。

 

金秀鴻沒有恐同的傾向，他在意的是他從頭到尾都是被壓下面的那個，更可怕的是，壓在他身上的那位將軍居然長得江林同一張臉！

 

彼時他和江林正處於曖昧階段，兩人因為一段充滿默契的鬥嘴相視而笑，常有過多的肢體接觸，江林常常與他肩並肩，或者是在他身後近得就算已經是死人還能感受到他狂野的男人氣息。

 

他們常常利用閒暇之餘討論陰間法律的漏洞，江林更有空的時候也會帶著他到陰間各處探索，即便他已經死了好多年，也無法比得過千年都未曾喪失記憶的江林來得知識淵博，陰間裡各種小道或是密境他可都知道呢。

 

他們也常在劍林看著偶爾降臨的夜晚配一杯燒酒，探討最近的死者如何如何，彼此心知肚明酒量都不差，卻硬是要藉著醉意依偎看陰間千年來都不變的星辰，他無法忽略江林深邃帶著滿腔愛意的眼神，就像他無法反駁自己多麼依賴每次都站在他身前擋去一切的那道背影，但誰都沒有去戳破那層薄得透明的窗紙。

 

明明已經是這般好的關係，金秀鴻卻無法忘懷當江林成親那夜，自己突兀的闖入讓本應享受春宵一金的江林，被迫和他待在一塊乃至最後甚至與他肉體交纏直至度過那晚的表情。

 

 

 

「隊長，我打聽到消息了。」

 

江林一下子就被提起興趣，示意德春迴避後才准許解怨脈開始匯報。

 

「金秀鴻在那組過得不是很好啊，好像一天到晚跟他們隊長吵架，連那組的日值和月值都跟他很不合。」

 

金秀鴻那麼隨和的人還會和其他人起嚴重不合的衝突？

 

「知道什麼原因嗎？」

 

「好像是金秀鴻堅持要把冤死鬼帶入審判，還有一些死者的審判明明可以過關，金秀鴻卻因為對方有罪而不願意幫他辯護，導致辯論方失敗。」辦論方失敗直接損失的便是陰間使者累積的功德，所以不管好與壞他們都會找到一絲絲細節讓辯護通過。

 

金秀鴻至今所以還是個實習辯護律師，便是他還沒找到自己的風格及方向，仍然在律師與判官中間抉擇。

 

這種矛盾在他們這裡還算是好解決，金秀鴻總是吃軟不吃硬，只要江林態度放軟還是可以好好溝通，但別組的相處風格恐怕不似這裡，金秀鴻會吃點虧是理所當然的。

 

「那有透露調組的原因嗎？」

 

解怨脈給了他名義上的大哥一個「你蠢嗎」的眼神，關係都不怎麼好還會話家常？

 

「總之，繼續打聽。」

 

解怨脈翻了白眼，敷衍地回覆：「遵命——隊長——」

 

江林一直在思索自己到底做了什麼讓金秀鴻遠離自己，不就是急躁點接吻了？他知道他們兩情相悅，金秀鴻看著自己的眼神那麼纏綿，幾乎所有空閒時間都被自己佔去，一起看電影、討論法律、到陰間秘境逛，都是他們兩個難得的相處時光，星空下彼此喝著燒酒卻意不在醉酒，話說著都要黏到彼此身上去。

 

他們開始冷戰的前一天，金秀鴻拿著過往的案件向自己討教，原本還保持一段距離，沒想到說著說著就因為要替金秀鴻找資料輔佐觀點又幾乎黏在一起，他在此時看到金秀鴻由下往上看著他那金亮亮信任的眼神，一時情不自禁低下頭輕輕貼住了金秀鴻的嘴唇。

 

在他記憶裡，從沒對一個人有這麼柔軟的感情。

 

沒想到金秀鴻的反應卻是出乎他的意料，他煞白了小臉，幾乎完全愣住，接著就結巴地找了個理由逃走，留下江林在他的書櫃前傻眼。

 

隔天開始金秀鴻那和他親近的態度就大為減弱，甚至是避著他走，到過了一個禮拜甚至像閻羅大王提出調組訓練的要求。

 

江林鬱悶到其他閻羅看著他的臉色都不敢多說什麼刺激的，連在辯護的力道上都讓判官頻頻求饒。

 

有好幾位年輕女性死者，見到他這樣所謂「臭著臉像便秘」一樣的冷淡模樣，竟然臉紅頻頻說好帥想要留在陰間裡繼續讓眼睛吃冰淇淋，閻羅在上知道他只想讓金秀鴻回來好好吐槽他，而不是讓幾個不諳世事的年輕女孩在旁吱吱喳喳。

 

「真是……追個人怎麼那麼難啊……」

 

就在江林以為他和金秀鴻真的要吹了之時，從德春那接收到一位新的死者，讓江林看見了一絲轉機——不如說是被迫的，找到了可能的癥結。

 

申華妍。亡者牌旨上標示著生辰與祭日，江林只覺得好像有點眼熟，同時伴隨著輕微針刺腦殼的厭惡感，他把牌旨遞還李德春，準備穿過陰間與人間的裂縫，帶回走到生命盡頭的死者。

 

 

申、華、妍。第一次。

申、華、妍。第二次。

申、華、妍。第三次。

 

 

倒在血泊中渾身赤裸的女人應聲而起，魂魄不似死狀不堪，至少是她自己選擇喜愛的衣服，弔詭的是明明有許多時尚的衣服可以選擇，申華妍偏偏選擇了赤紫圓衫。

 

更多厭惡感伴隨針刺感，慢慢地變成如鐵杵般撞擊他的腦袋，尤其在看到申華妍拘謹的對著他微笑後道：「許久未見了，密言將軍。」終於撞擊的力道擦出火花，將他的腦袋炸出未曾見過的片段。

 

 

 

 

_他沒等到戰爭結束，那人死在安逸之下的危機。_

_那人常常說自己嚮往感情，藏在言語片段中字字句句都對某個女人表達孺慕之情，那幾乎讓他的妒火旺盛到想要狠狠在情事上欺壓那人，但他又捨不得，那人是他心中唯一柔軟的部份，即便是贏了外族義弟，或是得到父親的稱讚，都不及那人一個眼神帶給他的喜悅。_

_那人卻死了，正與女真族的戰爭陷入膠著，密言被圍困的局勢弄得心神不寧思索戰術時，遠從皇宮來的特使報上最緊急的消息：皇帝駕崩。_

_他沉寂了一晚，讓士兵們好好休息一晚，最後如猛虎出閘將女真人殺的措手不及，將女真人又擊退至聖山之外。_

_勝仗以後他快馬加鞭趕回皇宮，外人只道密言心繫於皇帝安危，是難得一見的忠心猛將，卻不知這些評語裡被他暗地摻雜許多不可言破的情感。_

_密言多麼想要親自見見他，他想要親撫那冰冷的身軀，像在孩提時期抱著依偎他軟綿綿的身軀，在他耳邊安撫：「別怕」；密言也想要獻上熱情的親吻，告訴他打了勝仗，他會為他守下這江山，不必害怕外族侵擾。_

_但他來不及，他所耗的日程遠遠超出他所想的，等他回到皇宮想要拜見皇后時，才發現是前皇后接見他，攜著前皇子。_

_「密言將軍，辛苦你了。」前皇后……_ _不對，已經成為大妃的華妍，代替年幼的皇帝發言，這皇宮裡的骯髒爭鬥，密言不是不知道，只是他以為離他的皇帝遠遠的，聖源向來不喜歡參與這些事情，卻沒料到即使他不願，只因為他坐在最高位，這些破爛事也不會放過他。_

_密言拜見完大妃，聖源突然駕崩有太多疑點，且宮中禁言不提，他決定動用自己的人脈調查。_

_江林將爬到自己身上要掀開衣物的女人推開，瞪視著大膽妄為的女人，即使是他的妻子，也不過是遵從父命所娶的門當戶對的女人，而被推開的女人則神色從容整理好自己的衣物，回瞪著從來不好好執行丈夫義務的男人，他人眼中嚴厲而不近人情的江林在女人眼中也不過是_ _生下子嗣的工具罷了。_

_「今晚也不行嗎？江林小將軍？」明明女人的語氣淡然，江林卻被諷刺得想伸手打這個口不擇言的女人。_

_「出去。」_

_「可惜了，母親還希望能夠有個孩子繼承江家呢。」女人向江林行禮，便從容的款款離去。_

_江林氣急敗壞的喘了幾口氣，無法抑制想起在娶了女人的那天夜晚，聖源未有任何聲息便出現在小屋裡，要不是啞巴侍僕斗膽請命讓他過去一趟，也許他那晚就會將聖源晾在一旁，而自己則陷入溫柔鄉裡，即便這不是自己的意願。_

_那晚兩人用著傷害人的力道互相抱著彼此，聖源在疼痛時咬著他的肩，他卻為了無法在天子身上留下任何痕跡而感到遺憾，只能讓聖源在這裡流下更多無法存在的眼淚，讓他從無所不能的天子變回有些膽小活在自己世界的聖源。_

_現在那個人已不存在，那間小屋也不再有人光顧，自然也不需要有侍僕在旁守候，江林殺掉所有接近過小屋的人，將小屋完全封存在自己心裡，如同聖源賜與他的名號將他們曾經有過的通通封回自己口中，不曾與他人告知，亦不曾有人知道，他其實多麼想要擁有那個小時候笑得如陽光燦爛、總在他敗給義弟時安慰他的聖源，或是兄長死後無奈成為皇帝後卻對身為傀儡無力的聖源，他都想要擁有，想要好好歸納在自己的羽翼下。_

_江林將軍擁有無法告人的柔軟祕密，如外人所看他只能是廝殺女真族而守護高麗的冷血將軍，終其一生，直至最後死在女真族孤兒的手下，江林的冷血無情讓所有人聞風喪膽。_

 

 

江林忍住自己喉中的苦澀，避免自己因大量湧上的負面情緒攻擊眼前帶著笑的申華妍。

 

「我是江林，陰間使者。」他澄清自己的身份，申華妍從善如流：「江林使者。」

 

「你們……認識？」這可是大事件啊，能夠一見面就稱呼江林為密言的人少之又少啊，這名女性該不會和江林有什麼關係吧？不，要說有關係也已經是千年前的前世了，如今申華妍已經輪迴又死了一次，再怎麼有關係也都過去了。

 

「不認識。」

 

「啊——隊長又想隱瞞什麼。」在旁被八卦饞得心癢癢的解怨脈毫不留情吐槽，被德春捏了一把手背，他大聲痛呼，一臉不敢置信看著他可愛又溫柔的德春居然會對他施予如此暴行。

 

「既然不是第一次死了，那也不用我們多做介紹了，走吧。」江林生硬的轉變話題，率先走入陰間與人間的縫隙。

 

「德春啊，我們隊長還真是不會隱瞞東西呢，簡直可疑到讓人必須懷疑啊。」解怨脈收起誇張的表情恢復他平時帥氣的模樣，整理了衣領後對著又死一回的死者道：「請走吧。」

 

申華妍微微欠身，便昂首闊步走入隙縫，隨即跟上日值與月值使者。

 

他們看也不看徒留在暗巷柏油路上，衣衫不整的女性屍體。

 

 

 

在等待德春閱讀申華妍的生前罪狀時，解怨脈忍不住向申華妍搭話，難得碰到已輪迴卻記得前世事情的死者啊。

 

「所以你和隊長前世認識？」

 

申華妍卻不正面回答問題，反而笑著問：「你對你的隊長了解多少？」

 

「哇——簡直了解到不想再繼續了⋯⋯」做了二十多年了義兄弟，又當了千年的上下屬關係，縱然之前並沒有完整前世的記憶，但一千年的相處會改變一個人也更了解一個人，解怨脈可以說他比生前更加了解那個高高在上的義兄了，所以夠了，解怨脈覺得自己投胎後就要離他遠遠的。

 

「那麼，我的事情便沒什麼好說的，不過是被淹沒在歷史洪流，必然發生的事情。」

 

解怨脈並不是很了解申華妍這樣文藝又含蓄的說法，正煩的一個頭兩個大，「欸？這麽敷衍了事的說法倒是和隊長很像啊⋯⋯該不會你和隊長——」

 

申華妍笑而不語，但解怨脈還是被糊弄的一愣一愣地，等德春看完第一關的訴狀後，面有難色地抬頭猶豫不決，不知道作何反應，這樣子倒是和送第四十八個貴人到暴力地獄時有八成像。

 

「謊言地獄裡，有很多原告者。他們有很多證據。」德春驚慌的看著申華妍，不太確定自己能不能讓死者過第一關。

 

「嗯？那該不會我們第一關就過不了了吧？」解怨脈驚訝地看著申華妍，沒想到長得美麗的女子還真是深藏不露啊。

 

「人生在世，都會撒幾個對自己有利的謊言，難道這有什麼不對嗎？難道你沒有？江林使者沒有？」

 

「呀，我很肯定我沒有啊，我只是沒有說出來。但隊長肯定撒了超級多謊，簡直是人形撒謊製造機，啊難怪泰山大王這麼討厭隊長呢。」解怨脈是改不了自說自話的習慣了，他的隊長這麼悶、可愛的小德春又只會因為尊重他們大多數都不會插話，導致他只能把話一口氣全說了，啊——這時候就好想念會跟他一搭一唱的金秀鴻，至少氣氛不會那麼悶又僵，而且金秀鴻絕對可以從隊長半句真實都不會透露的嘴巴裡找出點真相。

 

而且他這麼大聲說隊長的壞話，站在船頭卻毫無動靜的隊長超級可疑！

 

前世前世，人都死這麼久了還被前世左右？他就是不想過得這麼窩囊才選擇和德春一起放下，但千年來始終記得一切的江林卻無法輕易放下，還是被前世的債追得縮手縮腳。

 

良久，江林終於回頭看了他身後吵鬧不已的下屬和死者，淡漠地說：「劍林到了。」

 

「懲罰肯定特別多。」不多說，解怨脈已手握雙刀組成的長刀，「德春啊，跟緊我啊。」帥痞模樣自己都覺得滿意，但他滿心思都在準備應戰，錯過了李德春難得抬頭多看他一眼的時候。

 

倒是此次主審的死者申華妍，毫不在乎的被落在最後面，一點也不害怕即將面臨的死亡審判。

 

載著陰間使者與死者的船，在暗夜的河流上行駛一段時間後，終於靠岸了。

 

 

 

「你不去看看嗎？」

 

「您把我叫過來只是為了這件事啊？」

 

「不去打招呼？」

 

「閻羅大王還真是特別熱心啊，就連對江林那一組也是，有多少人都在說您特別偏心，還猜著該不會江林是您的兒子呢。」

 

「沒錯啊。」

 

「什麼？」

 

「江林是我的兒子，解怨脈是我的義子。」

 

「……您和江文植長得不一樣。」

 

「這是上一任閻羅王的臉，我不想被認出來所以借了他的臉。」

 

「……那您為什麼要告訴我？」都瞞了千年，怎麼突然說出來，還說的讓他一點心裡準備都沒有。

 

「過去的就過去了，人不就是這樣才活下去的嗎？」

 

啊，這句話從一個死了千年的閻羅口中說出來真是充滿違和。

 

「既然你已知道我是江文植，那你也該了解到我經歷什麼，我已經放下了。」

 

「那不代表我會容易放下。」

 

「你糾結的，我明白。」

 

「當初是您調整了江林使者的記憶，您當然知道。」那些羞恥的、密言與他之間的祕密，都被江文植看去。金秀鴻難堪地想要挖個洞掉進去，卻不由得想起自己被活埋的死前記憶，輕輕搖頭，將那些畫面甩到腦後。

 

「你猜江林會在意你在意的？」

 

「沒想到您這麼潮，還會繞口令。」

 

「別扯開話題，金秀鴻，你總要面對然後放下。」

 

「我會的，這點您就別擔心了。」

 

閻羅江文植搖頭，像是感嘆朽木不可雕也，不對，他可是輕唸出來音量足夠讓他聽到了，根本是故意的，然後重重嘆了一口氣後帶著他那兩個楞頭楞腦的護衛走了。

 

金秀鴻站在原地梳理剛才對話內容，吹了一陣陰風後突然覺得信息量大到他的腦袋無法負荷……閻羅就是那倒楣跟他一樣被見死不救的江文植！？

 

曾經是自己下屬的嚴肅江文植和現在高高在上時不時和他插科打諢的閻羅竟然是同一個人，金秀鴻一時間無法調整自己面對閻羅的態度，又思起方才閻羅特意叫他前來所說的話。

 

申華妍，前世他一見傾心乃至最後讓他失去生命的女人，進入了陰間審判。

 

這比閻羅江文植的消息更讓他心思混亂，金秀鴻想，他不確定是否要去見見她。

 

 

 

 

雖然耍帥，但瘋狂偷襲的葉刃也太多，光是要保護身後的德春就讓他有些吃力，更別提離他幾步遠的申華妍。

 

解怨脈有點埋怨的看著身前的江林，後者也正耍帥的用長劍去近身的葉刃。怎麼不保護一下死者啊，萬一在到達說謊地獄前就被處理掉怎麼辦啊。

 

最後葉刃割破一條解怨脈的長袍，他終於忍不住要爆發。而泰山大王也看夠了戲碼，放他們進審判臺。此時解怨脈才顧及到那個幾乎靠他零落防備的申華妍身上有多少條割痕。

 

在進入審判臺前，被割得七零八落的赤紫圓衫已自動復原，連同那些割痕。

 

泰山大王舔著不改口味的棒棒糖，睜著圓潤的大眼要看出死者的謊言破洞。一旁的判官宣讀著他們所列出的罪狀：為了家庭生存地位陷害自己的妹妹、為了在社會上爭一個權力而不停周旋在男人間撒謊、為了鞏固自己的地位製作了多少不存在的事實構陷他人。

 

解怨脈都不忍卒睹，德春則是緊張的攪著自己的手指，穩穩站在審判臺的申華妍已經被上了刑具，勾出了舌頭，平時巧如舌簧的江林卻不發一語，反常得很。

 

「請等一下，泰山大王。」

 

「怎麼了？你還有什麼要替死者辯解的嗎？」

 

「大王，此等罪惡的女人已經沒有什麼好可以辯解的，江林使者只不過是要拖延時間而已，千萬別浪費大王您的時間啊。」

 

「恐怕在現在的人間中，已有太多不得不採取謊言來求得生存空間的人，他們的確犯了說謊的大罪，沒錯，但懇請大王能夠聽聽他們為什麼要犯下此罪。難道真的是為了求得權力嗎？那麼求得權力是為了什麼呢？請大王聽聽看死者的說詞，再行判定死者的罪行。」

 

「犯罪就是犯罪，沒有辯解的理由！」判官激動的駁回江林的提議，泰山大王卻已經被引起興趣，問申華妍：「妳說謊的理由是什麼？要是妳說不好……還是會拔掉妳的舌頭喔～」

 

「我是為了活下去。」申華妍清亮的嗓音回答著，泰山大王等帶著下文，判官們也聚精會神等待應有的一連串辯解，但申華妍似乎覺得指此一句已可包含所有的理由，並沒有再做辯解。

 

「被告，妳還有什麼要說的嗎？」

 

「沒有了。」

 

「大王，看來被告也覺得自己犯下的罪刑沒有辯解之處，既然如此請大王做下適當的判決吧！」判官們幾乎露出勝利的微笑，月值與日值則是乾著急看著難得一點也不積極辯護的江林，而被告者申華妍似乎一點也不在意自己是否被判處極刑，這可是地獄啊，已經死不了的人要怎麼以死來擺脫受刑的苦痛呢。

 

「大王，請稍等！」

 

「江林使者！提醒你，打斷大王做出審判你也是要被懲罰的！」害怕江林又使出什麼殺手鐧破壞快要到手的判決，判官立即打斷江林的話。

 

「又有什麼辯解嗎？江林使者，對於都不反抗的被告你也是沒辦法的吧？」泰山大王好玩地看著千年來總是一個又一個謊言掩蓋事實的陰間使者，她真的很好奇看到江林使者因為這些謊言來到謊言地獄裡審判的模樣啊。

 

「月值使者，你在閱讀被告申華妍的罪狀時，是否有發現一份權限無法開啟的訴狀？」江林轉頭問一直不知所措的德春，後者聞言點頭，回答確實是有一份她看不了的訴狀。

 

「大王，請查閱那份訴狀，上面寫清了為什麼我們必須打斷您的判決。」德春好奇地看著江林，她打不開的那份訴狀，隊長難道已經看過了？

 

判官好奇的開始調閱，泰山大王則看著她兩個手下一下皺眉、一下驚呼，「喂！到底怎麼回事？」

 

兩名判官面面相覷，其中一位抖著嘴唇說：「大王！上面寫著被告因前世罪孽尚未罰畢，轉世之後如若死亡，則再入不義地獄服刑！是五官大王親手批的！」

 

 

 

不義地獄用最冰冷的溫度來封住那些冷漠的心，這一塊塊封存許多年的心都為這裡的冰冷提供永恆的能量來源，可以說是相輔相成。

 

申華妍對於不義地獄的溫度很是熟悉，畢竟她在這裡待了千年。

 

當初她在進行審判時，全然抱著不願轉世的心態，求一個酷刑讓自己可以贖罪，五官大王便道：妳可知道在這地獄裡，不管怎樣疼痛都不會有傷口？即使受了酷刑，妳的罪孽也不會因此消散？

 

五官大王讓她看看在此服刑的故人，好讓她知道自己選擇的究竟是怎樣的刑罰。

 

申華妍看到那被冰存在冰塊裡的聖源，與他人驚恐掙扎的表情截然不同，帶著安詳且欣然接受的姿態被凍結了最美好的時光，在旁的判官說道：他被判刑了千年，而妳肯定會更久。

 

「既然我過不了這關，那就判刑吧。我沒有任何辯解。不過有個要求，請把我放在他的旁邊吧。」

 

帶著命令人的語氣，華妍身為大妃的傲氣未因到了地獄而褪去，她知道自己一定會因為所作所為受到懲罰，卻不想她還有機會待在她虧欠的人的身邊，即使那人不知道，也能夠稍稍微安慰自己想要贖罪的心情。

 

因為一個請求他們被放在一起，之後隨後而來自私的心把他們慢慢埋沒在冰磚牆裡，連同成為陰間使者的江林，在這不義地獄裡經過千年，都不曾將他們從這茫茫冰牆裡認出。

 

華妍被從冰磚裡釋放出時，冰涼的溫度在周身仍飄散著，她還沒恢復控制表情的力量，冷著臉就聽五官大王宣判：因為不義地獄大爆滿，即刻清空千年前及服刑的罪人，而原本在她身旁的聖源已經進入轉世，只不過轉世對他們來說並不是獎賞，而是懲罰，他們未服完的罪行都會化作在人世間的考驗，一件一件磨掉他們對於生命的熱情。

 

她點頭表示明白五官大王的安排，便讓一道光籠罩身體，再也不記得前世、陰間任何的事情。

 

前世的罪行審判都尚未結束，更何況因為考驗而犯下的過錯，申華妍表情平淡聽著五官大王一件件宣判，在旁邊的日值使者與月值使者表情不忍卒睹，連平常最積極及善良的李德春都無法哀求一旁冷漠的江林幫幫被告，縱然太多的不得已，申華妍到底犯下了許多錯事。

 

「大王，我有一事相求。」在五官大王問她知不知道自己的罪行，申華妍只是開口問道，判官們順著自己肯定會贏得囂張心態還試圖打壓江林的傲氣：「大膽，大王問話妳居然不回答！」

 

「大王，請讓我見見這一世的聖源，只要一面即可。」

 

江林臉色一變，解怨脈隨即瞬移到他們隊長身邊拉住人，沒辦法，江林的表情看起來就像是要上前打死申華妍一樣的恐怖，難道隊長認識申華妍口中的聖源？

 

啊…等等……聖源這個名字讓他莫名很熟悉啊。江林、聖源、申華妍，他們的前世究竟有什麼糾葛？老早就被密言丟到邊外的白狼一點也不知曉關於江林的任何八卦啊。

 

「妳沒有資格。」江林氣得抖著嘴唇，指責申華妍的過錯。

 

「江林使者，慎言！」意外沒對申華妍打斷審判過程的五官大王，卻出言阻止江林，一向脾氣不好懶得聽被告犯罪過程的大王，展現出了連判官們都很是疑惑的耐心。

 

「他已經服完他的刑期，與聖源這個身份再無關聯，妳也應該服完自己的，結束這一世的所有糾葛。」五官大王厲聲說道。

 

「讓我見他一面吧，就算他看不到我，我也想要好好見他一面，跟他道別。」

 

「妳已經錯過那樣的機會了。」江林發狠道，解怨脈驚訝地看著自己攔著的隊長，又害怕的向五官大王頻頻道歉，想要將江林拉離審判臺對方卻為所不動。

 

「搞什麼啊，現在是在審判嗎？怎麼像是日日連續劇一樣的劇情啊？」解怨脈崩潰的攔著快要暴走的江林，已經不知道自己把心聲說出來了。

 

「駁回被告要求，刑罰立即執行！」五官大王終於忍受不住這場鬧劇，嚴厲地下令打斷吵鬧的審判臺。

 

難得能言善辯的江林沒有帶頭反對，在旁邊的日月使者則是啞口無言。

 

申華妍眼神透露出了失望，但毫無掙扎讓冷水注滿自己周遭，就像千年前那樣接受自己的判刑。

 

 

 

 

「想對她說話？」閻羅從他身後走進，而金秀鴻以在冰磚前佇立許久。

 

「該說的都已經說過了。」前一世輪迴前，已經都結束了。

 

「她沒有聽到。」

 

「你也沒有聽到？」

 

「你知道，她在人世間犯下的罪行，不是你一句原諒就能全部一筆勾消。」閻羅回憶起華妍為了兒子及權力，犯下了多少可被判刑千年的罪行，那一筆筆帳都記著，聖源這一筆反而可有可無。

 

「至少我原諒她了。」

 

「那麼，你原諒江林了嗎？」

 

「什麼？」最終又扯到江林？

 

「你和他之間……影響到了審判，本我不應該管，但……」

 

「我知道我知道，老父親對不成材的兒子總會特別擔憂。」金秀鴻不耐地打斷，在閻羅看起來看像是惱羞的反應，「但江林沒有對不起我，不需要什麼原諒。」

 

「那你們現在是真正地在鬧不合？」

 

「是我個人吧，也不該一直拘束著他。」

 

江林有選擇的自由，金秀鴻或是聖源從未真正影響到江林，閻羅只得說明：「他不是你想限制便能成功的人。」他有太多頑固的想法，同時也太多自己的規則，不是他人想加諸想法就能夠隨便成功。

 

金秀鴻看起來不像是把話聽進去，他笑了幾聲，牛頭不對馬嘴問閻羅，現在這個在陰間裡權力最大的那位，「權力是個很好卻又邪惡的存在，你認同嗎？」

 

「權力可以造就一切，也可以毀滅一切，但有的時候，沒有那麼靈。」

 

「你當了千年的閻王，說這話難道不心虛嗎？」

 

「所以你的問題在於你曾擁有的權力？」

 

不一樣的，這權力來得一點也不正當和正義。

 

「你看著曾經的兒子們，難道不覺得可惜嗎？」

 

「那你看著曾經的愛人，難道不覺得遺憾嗎？」

 

「真該死的，江林從來不是我的愛人，不要誤會！」

 

閻羅指的不是江林，卻意外把話題突破到了一個境界，「你把他當什麼？他把你當什麼？當初的聖源和密言也許看不清楚，現在的你們依然分不清楚嗎？」

 

金秀鴻沒辦法回應，此舉也徹底惹怒了閻羅。

 

「我，最後一次以江文植的身份勸你，往後你們之間的矛盾，不要再驚擾我。」

 

本來也沒打算要拜託你什麼啊，是你擅自插手……金秀鴻的抱怨碎唸被閻王突兀消失打斷，如來時匆忙，去時亦不讓人挽留。

 

金秀鴻再次將自己注意力定格在冰存申華妍的冰磚，想起自己在聖源的刑期結束後，看著被放在自己身旁的人是她的心情，只有一片漠然。

 

那些愛戀在千年後不復存在，悲傷地否認聖源曾經的付出。

 

「我們都是被困在權力裡的罪人，互欠的，已經消除了。今後各不相干，各自自由吧。」他原諒華妍為了生存的動機，卻帶著另一種遺憾前往下一個人生。

 

如今另一段人生也已結束，他卻還守著上一世的遺憾，金秀鴻（聖源）嘆了好長一口氣，對自己的厭惡無法阻擋。

 

 

 

在躲了江林許久後，金秀鴻沒想到是這個看起來內向的月值使者攔住自己。

 

「金秀鴻先生。」

 

「好久不見啦，德春！」他開朗回道，德春禮貌地微微向他欠身。

 

「金秀鴻先生在別的組別過得還好嗎？」金秀鴻在那之後又轉調好幾組，更像是見習那樣只在一組待上幾次，就因風格不合被調到其他組，也因為解怨脈收到的消息裡對這個哪裡都不合群的實習律師越來越不友善。

 

「看到了很多有趣的事啊。」

 

「金秀鴻先生很喜歡有趣新奇的事呢。」

 

「難道你不喜歡嗎？」

 

「嗯……有時會讓我不知所措……沒有遇過就不知道怎麼應對啊…！」

 

「德春也應付得很好啊，千年來辛苦了吧。」

 

「這麼說來是有點呢，不過有很多開心的事情所以不會很累呢。」

 

他們聊了很多，從南到北，從德春曾經遇過色心不改到地獄還騷擾她的壞胚子，到秀鴻考國家考試第二次遇到了隔壁座位神扯的作弊方式，金秀鴻一直在等待德春開口問她真正想問的那些問題，而他也被那些問題困擾著，尚未有答案。

 

地獄員工的宿舍離地獄本身不遠不近，全憑路程上的人所想的長度，而平常秀鴻走沒幾步就到了宿舍門口，今次卻特別特別漫長。

 

「德春啊，想問就問吧，別拐彎抹角了。」

 

女孩看起來很慌亂，隱藏其他心思對她來說特別的難。不過這也不怪她，金秀鴻拍拍女孩的肩，讓他別那麼緊張。

 

「嗯……金秀鴻先生…為什麼要和使者大人鬧翻呢？」

 

「沒有鬧翻啊，只是…不來往而已。」

 

「是使者大人說，你和他鬧翻了。」

 

「他亂說，別全部信任江林那個人。」

 

「解怨脈大人也這麼說喔，說你們分開了。」

 

金秀鴻嘆息著，像是在抱怨這種事情怎麼和孩子說，也是抱怨自己的愚蠢。「德春啊，你有沒有遇過一種人，那種你想起他你會很愧疚，愧疚到甚至站在他面前都沒有辦法的人？」

 

「……目前好像沒有啊……」年輕的德春因為太年輕就死亡，她的生活單純的就像孩子般，一心一意為孩子付出直至燃燒殆盡自己生命，自然不會做對不起別人和自己的事情。

 

「我有，還挺多的。」自嘲地笑了一會兒，金秀鴻才發現德春由下往上盯著自己，很是專注聽自己胡言亂語。

 

「所以你想說你無法面對隊長？你做了什麼會心虛的事情啊？」高一個頭的解怨脈突然從自己背後冒出來，金秀鴻嚇得身體一縮，差點一拐子就往那欠揍的人肚子揍去。解怨脈則輕輕鬆鬆避開金秀鴻幾乎襲擊來的手肘，繼續連環問：「你該不會出軌吧？不對啊你們又還沒在一起怎麼會出軌？還是你上一世對隊長始亂終棄？哇——那可是那個密言耶！」

 

金秀鴻不打算正面回答，他已經不需要被審判，任由解怨脈在旁邊聒噪的胡亂猜測，順便爆了很多江林和他相處時的料。

 

德春尷尬地戳了戳解怨脈的腰側，滔滔不絕的日值使者立即停下來看在場唯一有在聽他說話的月值使者，「金秀鴻先生……已經走遠了……」她指著遠方黑色的身影。

 

「呀！這沒禮貌的小子，難道不懂得打聲招呼嗎？」

 

「其實，金秀鴻先生有說他要離開了。」

 

「那我怎麼沒聽到？這小子真是……自從跟隊長鬧翻後個性也越來越奇怪了……」

 

「也許金秀鴻先生只是需要多一點時間。」

 

「啊…也許吧？反正死人們最不缺時間，我懶得管他們了。德春啊，妳有沒有想要去哪裡玩啊？」

 

「嗯？什麼？」

 

「唉呀，反正現在沒我們的事情，不如去陽間玩玩吧！」

 

「那我想去看看賢東！」

 

「欸矣…就知道你會想去看他，走吧！」解怨脈輕輕將李德春攬在懷裡，身後裂開的大縫隙隨即將他們二人吞噬。

 

 

 

順著路走到底，本該看到宿舍門口，但卻先看到一個挺拔的黑衣背影。

 

該來的就是會來，更何況江林本性並非逃避為主，他是直直進攻毫不退縮的別武班將軍。

 

「呦，好久不見了。」先發制人不想讓自己處於弱勢般，金秀鴻先開口打招呼。

 

黑影轉過身，正是扳著一張臭得不能再臭的死人臉，江林的標誌。

 

「好久不見？難道不是你刻意不見我？」好一個直球啊！看來江林也忍得不能在忍。

 

「這麼說可真是傷感情，我們都那麼忙啊。」

 

「如果我記得沒錯，上一次我們見面的時候接吻了然後……」

 

「欸西……有嗎？我怎麼不記得？」

 

「需要我替你喚起回憶嗎？」江林的雙手明明負在身後，但隨意往前跨步拉近彼此距離在加上言語中的侵略性，金秀鴻還以為自己下一秒就要被強吻，可江林只是微微彎著腰，再度加強自己的存在感。

 

「啊……堂堂江林使者居然滿腦子都在想要非禮自己的下屬，閻羅知道了一定會很傷心，滿坑滿谷崇拜你的陰間使者也會哭倒一片的。」

 

江林不語，和他面對面大眼瞪小眼，似乎在比誰先說話就輸了，金秀鴻也不是省油的燈，梗著脖子就瞪著江林的死魚眼。

 

「金秀鴻，你就不能一次服軟？」

 

「服軟？不好意思，那不存在法律條文裡。」

 

江林嘆了一口氣，退了一步，突然沒頭沒尾道：「我恢復記憶了。」

 

金秀鴻瞪大眼睛，示意他繼續說下去。

 

「金秀鴻，我恢復記憶了，生前關於密言的殘缺記憶，我想起來了。」

 

「所以？那跟我有關係？」

 

江林盯著金秀鴻板著的臉，簡直毫無破綻，他看不出究竟金秀鴻是否同樣回覆前世的記憶，只得賭一把。

 

「聖源陛下……」江林把自己的音調控制的剛剛好，正是他們情動時發出的低啞聲，雖然金秀鴻不為所動，從白皙的頸脖卻無法忽略泛起一陣粉紅。

 

「你那是犯、規！」他咬牙切齒，幾乎要被從身體深處湧上來的羞恥給淹沒，他回瞪揚起勝利笑容顯得得意洋洋的江林，「那是犯規！」

 

「何來的規定？陰間的哪條法律？不好意思，那不存在法律條文裡。」

 

這個眥睚必報的小人！

 

「就算我確實想起有關前世的記憶，那又如何？那並不重要，對於你我而言都已經是千年前的過往了，難不成江林使者還想再續前緣嗎？」金秀鴻覺得自己簡直被氣傻了，儘管他指的是上司及下屬的關係，但留了這麼大的漏洞給江林挖陷阱，他還傻傻往下跳，金秀鴻只想回到說這話的上一秒把自己揍死。

 

「我當然想，難道我的意圖及行動並不明顯嗎？」

 

「那容許我嚴正且正式的拒絕你。」

 

「我有說過允許你拒絕嗎？」

 

金秀鴻事已至此，真真正正地笑了，笑自己荒唐，居然繞了這麼久還困在自己設的局裡。

 

「如果你是因為前世的那些事情，我在這裡和你正式的道歉，為了被我扭曲人生的江林和密言。」語落，金秀鴻認真地鞠躬，態度誠懇得比起面對自己審判要來得嚴肅。

 

起身看到江林木著一張臉，也不知道是不是接受自己道歉。

 

「為了什麼？」刻意被壓低的嗓音讓金秀鴻想起狂風暴雨中的孤狼，密言的狠戾形象少部分也是靠著這樣令人不寒而慄的嗓音建立起的。

 

所以金秀鴻沒骨氣的抖了一下，那是可以被接受的，絕對！

 

「很抱歉我強迫你那個、」伶牙俐齒的實習律師也不免有些口吃，「做那種事情那麽長一段時間。」

 

「強迫？」江林莫名其妙開啟辯護模式，「請問金秀鴻先生，強迫的定義為何？」

 

「一個人的行為或想法帶有勉強或被迫的負面情緒等等。」

 

「對吧，既然金秀鴻先生這麼了解強迫的定義，那麼還會定義我們之間是強迫嗎？」

 

「不、不是，」等等，被江林的畫風跳Tone太快，金秀鴻腦筋像是打結一樣纏在一起。

 

「仔細想想，你仔細想想，我們之間做愛的時候，對吧，你就是想要說『做愛』的時候吧？我哪裡有半點不甘願的表情？」

 

一口氣被急得不上不下，當著江林的面回憶起那些在床上翻雲覆雨的畫面，急得又臊得金秀鴻白皙的臉頰都漫上一層紅潤，在死人的臉上看到如活人氣色的紅潤也是少見了。

 

「想起來了嗎？那些你在我床舖上呻吟的模樣，我可是想起來就忘不了啊。」

 

「你到底哪根筋不對？」這是那個嚴肅起來要人命的江林嗎？不管是不是因為想起生前完整記憶的刺激太大，都不該轉變性子成現在這般，金秀鴻都想一巴掌把這個變態拍去不義地獄冷靜一下。

 

「是你哪根筋不對吧？」江林邊說著，邊縮短他們之間的距離，直到他的唇貼上金秀鴻的，後者才睜大眼睛，發現事情完全脫離他的掌控，不是，這是哪裡來強詞奪理還搶吻別人的流氓無賴啊？

 

「你覺得這樣是你強迫我嗎？」末了還在他唇上啃了一口，應當見血的力道只餘疼痛。

 

「喂，是你、」強迫我的！來不及反駁的話又被強制吞回肚裡，江林又再次吻住他，金秀鴻應該要狠狠揍他的肚子，然後把這性騷擾他的混蛋給踹開，但他實在太過震驚了，渾身緊繃也沒任何動作。

 

「這樣呢？你有強迫我嗎？」兩人的唇分開後，江林還不死心的回問。

 

「沒有沒有，我沒有強迫你，你是自願的。」金秀鴻怕被再次強吻，只得滿口應下江林強行塞給他的歪理。

 

接著只看江林嚴肅的點點頭，露出每次他要拋出震撼彈讓閻王們都啞口無言的得意表情，繼續道：「可是我要強迫你。」

 

「欸？」

 

「既然你糾結『強迫我』這件事情這麼長一段時間，一定不是說放下就放下。如此，不如接受懲罰吧，受過刑罰的罪人終有一日會被洗淨罪惡的。」

 

什麼狗屁道理！他真心佩服這個在陰間不愧是當了千年的辯護律師，難纏不是浪得虛名。

 

「就強迫你和我在一起吧，我難相處有目共賭，刑期就到我滿意為止吧。」

 

事到如今，金秀鴻不知道怎麼吐槽江林突然換個人格的態度，只得抽個空吐槽原來他也知道自己難相處啊？

 

江林當他的沈默表示同意，便拉著他回到宿舍，要來好好補上千年以來『強迫他』的刑罰了。

 

 

 

 

 

「呀！閻羅大王！看你生的好兒子！」金秀鴻甫恢復體力，一下床就直衝閻羅大王所在的天倫地獄指著他罵。

閻羅大王表示：兒子是他千年前生的，沒道理現在還要幫他擦屁股！關他屁事！

他開始思考，他千年來執掌天倫地獄審判無數犯下天倫罪的罪人，是不是屬於他的天倫罪罰現在才開始來討債了⋯⋯


End file.
